Frenemies
by Lynxnn
Summary: High school has finally arrived, but can the pretty committee survive so much change? Kristen is torn between her two cliques, Claire is thinking of moving to Hollywood, Layne has had a total makeover, Alicia is determined to make the cheer team at all costs, and Dylan just wants her friends to stick together.
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block:** Now that high school is just around the corner it's time to grow up. Instead of Friday sleepovers it's time to hit the parties. But can the Pretty Committee really survive another Massie fad destined to end poorly? And can Massie finally snag a boy before another girl lays her claim? This year is more than a matter of life or death, it's a matter of in or out.

 **Kristen Gregory:** Made varsity on the girls soccer team Freshman year, is maintaining a 4.0 GPA, and is the IT couple with Dempsey. She could shoot for the stars, if Massie didn't keep dragging her down. Maybe it's time to move on from the Pretty Committee, and make the Witty Committee official business.

 **Alicia Rivera:** Has always been a star when it comes to dance, the Heart Nets were a huge success...in middle school. Making the cheer team is proving harder than expected, especially when Olivia Ryan's older sister Tatum is the captain. Is it time to hang up the pom poms for good and pursue her gossip reporter dream? Or will she push the limits?

 **Dylan Marvil:** Every where she turns she is seeing signs that the Pretty Committee is falling apart, can she be the glue that holds them together? Or is it already too late to make a move on the Witty Committee...

 **Claire Lyons:** She thought she had sworn off acting since Dial L for Loser, but her mom keeps pushing her to get back on the scene. When an irresistible role is practically thrown her way does she have what it takes to make it in Hollywood? And can she really say goodbye to Massie's guest house?

 **Layne Abeley:** After a summer of reconnecting with her stylish A list mom Layne has changed quite a bit. She's grown another two inches, moved up a cup size, and has sworn off the salvation army and oatmeal. She's ready to start fresh and kick high school's ass, but is Kristen ready to announce her as a real BFF instead of a SBFF? Layne is more than ready to have the WC rule the school, but will she be a beta or an alpha?


	2. Chapter 2

**7:15 am**

 **OCD Courtyard**

Massie smoothed down her expertly curled hair for the umpteenth time. Although it would never show past her cool demeanor she was shaking inside with nerves. Today was the first day of ninth grade. After three years of struggling towards eight grade and becoming the top clique, she was back on the bottom again as a Freshman. How would she prove to the upperclassman she was mature, cute, and totally nawt a tag along LBR?

"Mass?" Claire asked anxiously, wringing her hands together like a kid who got caught stealing a cookie out of the jar. Mass spun around, her long auburn hair almost whipping the petite blonde in the face.

"Pull it together Kuh-laire," she said and snapped her fingers. "Let's do a quick review of everyone's outfit." other girls immediately formed a line, Alicia stepped out first and twirled. Massie put her hand up to her mouth like a microphone and described the outfit.

"Alicia is wearing an ah-dorable teal blouse with a sleek cropped leather jacket, ripped black jeans, and teal pumps. The whole ensemble is tied together with a gucci black purse with a ruffled flower pattern,"

"9.4," the other girls decided. Alicia curtsied and stepped back, frowning slightly at the lower stepped forward with a swing of her hips.

"Dylan is sporting a white peasant dress that ends mid thigh, a long salmon pink shawl, beige slouch boots, and a beige headband,"

"9.2," Dyl was credited with. Kristen bounded forward and curtsied.

"Kristen is wearing light wash boyfriend jeans, torn purposefully of course. An off the shoulder gray shirt decorated with a bejeweled eagle pattern, and trendy black hightops. A perfectly sporty chic outfit,"

"9.3,"

Claire trudged forward with her eyes low, waiting to be picked apart. Luckily for her Massie helped create the outfit.

"Claire is dressed in black high wasted leggings, a red chiffon top, and black boots,"

"9.1"

It was Massie's turn to strut her outfit. She causally sauntered forward as Alicia described the outfit.

"Massie is wearing a heather gray tunic dress with a dark blue jean jacket, a matching lace collar, and brown boots which end just below the knee. Plus a brown leather plated hand bag as a finishing touch,"

"9.6" they affirmed. Massie tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"It's the first day of high school. We can't be anything less than a 9.8. So what could we add to make us all work like chocolate and vanilla?"

The other girls waited eagerly for her idea. Massie pulled small tiffany and co. boxes out of her handbag, presenting them to each girl. On the count of three they each opened them. Identical crystal lockets shone brilliantly in each box, the girls let out delighted squeals. Their initials were individually engraved. The added accessory instantly brought up each score enough to meet the mark.

"I had them custom made, no one has anything like these," Massie gushed as she clasped hers around her neck. "Dyl and Leesh on my left, Kristen and Kuh-laire on my right," she commanded. Her friends moved into position and did one last check.

"We are walking in to the tune of Bad Blood by Taylor Swift,"

 _One, Two, Three,_ Massie thought silently before moving forward. The great doors of OCD swung open as the clique walked gracefully down the hall, turning a few heads. The high school portion of the academy was so different from the middle school one. Everything was nicer, newer, and brighter.

"This year is going to be perfect," Massie said soft enough that no one could hear.


End file.
